I must be dreaming, because you love me..
by Mr Emerid
Summary: GHAAGH!!! I only wrote this cause authors and people were emailing me like crazy "WE WANT A WEDDING SPECIAL WE WANT A WEDDING SPECIAL!" well you buggers got it!


I Must Be Dreaming, Because You Love Me.  
  
  
  
  
"*FOR GOD SAKES! IT'S ONLY A BOWTIE!*" Cried Hitmonchan for the umpteenth time, trying to untie Lance's Bowtie, which was currently strangling his throat.   
"I KNOW that! But I can't seem to TIE it." Lance retorted, managing to rip it off after a moment. Hitmonchan sighed in frustration.  
"*C'mere, I'LL tie it you unnatural freak o' nature.*" Hitmonchan said, pulling Lance down to face level. In an easy five seconds, Hitmonchan had tied Lance's red bowtie perfectly. Lance stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the Tuxedo he had picked out. Four months, that's how long it had taken to set up the entire wedding, down to every last detail. Everything was set, everyone was ready to begin, and Lance was a nervous wreck.  
"*Ya know, you can USUALLY tie a bowtie in three seconds flat! Whatsamattah? Got the Wedding Jitters?*" Hitmonchan teased. Hitmonchan, The Bruisers, and Lance we're waiting in a room set aside for the groom.   
"What you think?" Lance replied, wringing his hands together. Scyther just cackled with Pinsir.  
"*Cheer up! At least Vincent's not here to mess things up!*"  
"Riight." Lance replied skeptically.  
"*This is a Joyous occasion friend! Lighten your mood!*"  
"*Lighten up Lance, You're getting MARRIED. To SABRINA. You want this..no you DESERVE this!*"  
"Thanks for the support guys...but I still got the jitters, and it's not about the wedding, it's about after. When we move in together so stop your Snickering! I mean, Am I gonna be a good husband? What will my job be? Guys, almost my entire life I've been a Pokemon trainer, or a GYM leader. What'm I going to do for a job? I don't know anything other than Training Pokemon! I don't know how to raise a family! I've technically lived alone with you guy's for most of my life!! I don't want to dissapoint Sabrina!" Lance said, rubbing his hands together.   
"*Listen...Lance, wedding first, Home Life later after the honeymoon.*" Scyther pointed out. Hitmonchan bopped Scyther on the head lightly, then walked over to Lance.  
"*Listen, we've been together for..what? 8 years?*"  
"Yeah...."  
"*And we've been through everything together right?*"  
"Pretty much."  
"*And we've alway's been there for you right?*"  
"Almost all the time."  
"*So we'll get through this...together.*" Hitmonchan said comfortingly. Lance sat back down and let out a sigh.  
"Thanks for the support and the Kind words, I needed'em."  
"*Anytime.*" Suddenly Mew teleported into the room with a flash.  
"*It's time It's Time!!*"  
  
  
  
"Let me readjust it, it's a bit crooked."  
"MU-THER!" Sabrina cried, batting her hands away from her veil. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her gown, The shoulders were golden while the lacey sleeves were red, the main body of it was black, making it look very similar to her Gym Outfit, she knew Lance was going to be astounded, especially with the golden veil she managed to find.  
"Mother, it's fine!" Susan just smiled softly.  
"I know dear, it's just....." Susan stopped, instead just smiling softly at Sabrina.  
"My Little girl is all grown up now. And She's getting MARRIED. Married! You! Of all People!" Susan laughed. Sabrina smiled gently, chuckling at the thought.  
"Yeah....Me. But I love Lance, and he Loves me, and he DID propose. Besides, after all We've been through together, I think we deserve it." Sabrina said, remembering Vincent's plots. Susan gulped slightly in thought.  
"Yeah.....When....When Vincent had you, I was so worried.......You've been dragged into so many things because of Lance, Are you.....are you sure this is the right thing?" Sabrina sighed, this wasn't the first time her parents had asked about this.  
"Mother......It wasn't Lance's fault. None of it." Sabrina retorted quickly.  
"But if you hadn't gotten involved with him, you wouldn't have been in danger by his enemies." Susan pointed out.  
"Mother, I'm not going to discuss this with you again. I'm marrying Lance, end of discussion." Susan bit her lip and sighed.  
"I know, it's just...I want you to be happy, and most of all safe."  
"Then let me marry Lance. He makes me happy, he makes me feel safe. Mother, I love him." Sabrina stated.  
"I know dear. I'm just....being a mother I guess."  
"I know." Sabrina smiled gently. Sabrina suddenly shielded her eyes as a flash of light enveloped the room and Mew hovered in the middle.  
"*It's time Sabrina!*"  
  
  
Lance waited patiently as Hitmonchan readjusted his bowtie, waiting for the music to start. After a few moments of anxious waiting that felt like forever, Lance and Hitmonchan linked arms and entered the Chapel. Everyone was there! He saw Russell and Warmonger sitting front row with Ash and Misty, Brock was sitting next to a Nurse Joy, trying to get her to go out on a date, almost all the seats were filled! He saw a few of Sabrina's students, some of Parks' Gym's pokemon, even saw Valerie sitting near the back. Lance watched his Bruisers except for Hitmonchan take a seat as Hitmonchan and Lance slowly walked toward the Priest, then stopped at their designated places. Lance looked down the aisle, waiting for Sabrina so the wedding could officially begin.   
"*Here comes the groom, skinny as a broom...*" Hitmonchan sang quietly. Lance gave him a kick that silenced him just as The doors opened. Lance stared at Sabrina's gown, thinking how perfectly it suited her and that it was downright, drop-dead GORGEOUS on her. Her mother slowly escorted Sabrina slowly down the aisle as Mew floated behind her, fling flower petals behind her as Mew hada small pillow psychically floating through the air. Her gown flowed behind her, and combined with it's beautiful sets of colors, almost made Lance think she was an angel, if she wasn't one already. As Sabrina took her place in front of the priest, Lance leaned over.  
"You look gorgeous in that." He whispered, then straightened back up as Sabrina hooked his arm with hers as the Priest started.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today....." Lance barely paid any attention to the priest, staring instead at Sabrina's face and dress, admiring how well they fit her.  
"And Now.....The Bride and groom have made their own wedding vows." The Priest finished after a few moments. Lance turned to Sabrina, finally snapping out of his reverie, smiling softly as he wrung his hands nervously.  
"Sabrina..what can I say? I love you. You bring sun to my night. You make me feel...complete. I've never loved anyone as much as you, and I never will. Before I met you, I was just another Gym Leader, I didn't feel any different, but when I met you, it felt like....like...I don't know....I can't really describe it in words. I think I fell in love with you at the beginning, that's what it feels like. I don't know what else to say, other than I love you Sabrina Sapphrin, and I alway's will, no matter what happens, and It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you." Lance told her lovingly. Sabrina blushed from under her veil, a bit embarassed at Lance's loving words as she turned to him.   
"Lance. You make me laugh, you make me feel loved, you cheer me up when I'm sad, and I know, as long as you're around, I'll never feel depressed. I met you by a complete accident, I got to know you by an accident, and I grew to love you almost immediately at the beginning as well. Before you, all the love I ever knew was from my Parents and the few friends I had, but you Lance, you've shown me a whole new world I never knew. You've shown me a side of myself I never thought existed, you've shown me true love, you've done so many things for me...I can't help but Care for you now. You have shown me powers that Psychics could never master, the power of your love, and I can never, ever thank you enough for that Lance. All I can say, is I love you, and I must be dreaming, because you love me too." She recited, more from her very heart than her memory. Lance bit his lip and smiled, blushing ever so slightly as they turned back to the priest.  
"Sabrina Sapphrin, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for the rest of your natural lives, be the days good or bad?" The Priest asked.  
"I do."   
The Priest then turned to Lance.  
"Lance Park, do you take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife for the rest of your natural lives, be the days good or bad." Lance turned to Sabrina, looking deep into her emeral gaze, seeing only pure love.  
"I do."  
"Then I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the Bride." Lance turned to Sabrina and lifted her golden veil and took a moment to marvel at her beautiful face. AS she leaned forward, he rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at him, puzzled before he leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
"I have to do this right. You deserve that." he whispered, leaving her surious a moment before he scooped her into his arms, got on one knee, and kissed her in the most passionate kiss he could muster. She Threw her arms around his neck as everyone reamined silent, even the. They hardly paid attention as someone started to clap slowly, they were still continuing the kiss. After a moment, the single clapping became a roar as everyone sttod up and joined in. It was a good two more minutes before They broke the kiss, Lance getting up to his feet, Sabrina still in his arms and a bit dazed from the kiss.  
"You can put me down now, you big oaf." She told him playfully.  
"I dunno, I kinda like this." He grinned Coyly.  
"Wait for the honeymoon, we have guests right now." She whispered. He chuckled and set her down gently as many Guests walked up to them.  
  
  
"Alright! Here it comes!" Sabrina stood at the top of the stairs, holding her bouquet of flower as most of the Female guests stood below, ready to catch it. She threw it with all her might, watching it fall towards the mob. After a few moments of scrambling around, the girls parted, revealing...JESSE as the one who had the Bouquet. She looked at it disdainfully, then groaned when James walked over to her and started teasing her.  
"OOooooo! You caught the bouquet Jesse! You know what that meanssss!! YOU'RE GONNA Get married."  
"Shut UP! WHEN I WANT YOUR OPINION, I'LL SMASH MY GUITAR OVER YOUR HEAD!!!!!" Jesse cried, lifting the bouquet and smashing it over James head, spilling flower's everywhere. Sabrina chuckled at the scene, watching Jesse whap James with the Bouquet over and over. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist, immediately recognizing the arms and leaning back into them.  
"Hello Lance." She said, turning around to face him. He smiled gently and hugged her.  
"They wanted me to come and get you, we're opening wedding Present now I guess before we eat." He whispered into her ear. She nodded in agreement and slowly started to descend the stairs with him.  
"So exactly how many gifts are there?"  
"Well......."  
  
  
Sabrina gaped in amazement, An enormously long table was Filled with presents of all shapes and sizes, even some with odd shapes! They sat down at the head of the table and decided to open a gift at a time, starting with their friends.  
"Here ya guys go, this is from me And Misty." Ash chuckled, handing them a small flat box. Sabrina took it gently and started opening it, revealing two certificates For Two free bikes at your nearest Bike shop. Sabrina and Lance smiled at them.  
"Thanks. This'll be great, Now we can riding along the Bike trails near Celadon." Sabrina laughed.  
"Well, after waiting YEARS before I got my own bike back, I figure the least we can do is get you some of your own." Misty laughed. They thanked them, then Looked to Brock. He had A gift in either hand, holding one to Sabrina and one to Lance, they both grasped them gently.  
"You First Lance." Sabrina urged. Lance shrugged and opened the rather Long box he had been handed, revealing.....a Golf Club.  
"Uhhhhhh.......oookay....What's this for?" Lance asked suspiciously, looking the club over.  
"if you're retiring from the Gym Leader profession, you're going to need something to keep you busy, soooo....Golf!"   
"Okay....well....er....Your turn Sabrina." Lance urged, putting the club away. She looked at the small box that Brock had handed her and quickly opened it, revealing a small wooden box with strange carvings on it. She opened that and saw Two Blue spheres with engravings of Psychic Pokemon.  
"Uhhmmmm....what are these Brock?"  
"They're Meditation spheres! I picked them up in the Orange Islands and I thought of you." Sabrina nodded in understanding and put the box next to the certificates. Immediately Russell put a big box in front of them.  
"Here ya go, this is for you two." Sabrina and Lance both tore it open, revealing an N64 and a few games.  
"I figure I'd get something for your TV in your new home." Sabrina looked through the games while Lance set the box down.  
"Pokemon Snap, Pokemon Tournament, Poke-battlers? Odd enough choices." Sabrina muttered, setting the games aside. For the next hour or more, they opened gifts before sitting back to relax and eat. The buffet consisted of mostly Warmonger and Brock's cooking, which they were all to happy to boast and brag, Brock hitting on any girl that asked, Warmonger any Female Pokemon. Lance and Sabrina laughed at the two flirtatious Person and Pokemon, getting their food. Unfortunantly, Sabrina had yet again another encounter with Pikachu.  
"Pikaachuuu......Ketchup please?" She asked sweetly.  
"*Over my dead hide.*" It cried defensively, hugging the ketchup bottle.   
"It's my wedding Pikachu."  
"*I Don't give an electric rat's hide.*" Sabrina hissed,her eye's starting to glow softly. But before she could do anything psychically, Mew flew over and grabbed the bottle, giggling madly as Pikachu screamed obscenities at the Flying psychic, who handed the bottle to Sabrina before being chased around by a sparking Pikachu. She poured some ketchup on her plate before heading over to Lance, who was chuckling madly from seeing the scene with Pikachu.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Remember the grand opening at Parks' Gym? Pikachu did the same thing, only Mew wasn't there to intervene." Sabrina smirked, sitting down and starting in on her food before speaking again.  
"Do you.....Honestly regret choosing me over Parks' Gym?"  
"No. Not for a moment." He said instantly. Sabrina raised an eyebrow, curious about his instantaneous response.  
"None at all?"  
"Sabrina, I love you more than a building. I admit....I'm sad about leaving Parks' Gym, but I'd gladly be with you over it any day." He said softly, looking her straight in the eye. She nodded in response, believing him totally. She looked to the Poke-players, realizing that her new life would indeed, be something she'd enjoy with Lance till the end.  



End file.
